harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bilderdiskussion
Bilder #'Wir sind im Juli 2011 übereingekommen, nur neutrale Bilder der Schauspieler in den Schauspieler-Artikeln zu zulassen.' #'Alle anderen Bilder die in die Artikel eingestellt werden, werden wieder gelöscht.' #'Wir verstehen uns als Lexikon der ''Harry Potter Bücher und wollen nicht, dass die Phantasie des Lesers durch vorgegebene Bilder der Filme beeinflusst wird.' Bilder der Schauspieler Ich greife hier Amatas Anregung auf, das Bild von Jamie Waylett von der Wikiseite in seinen Artikel einzufügen. Ich bin dafür dieses Bild zu verwenden und hätte vielleicht noch eine neue "Idee" --bei den jungen Schauspielern 2 Bilder einzufügen, eines das den/die SchauspielerIn als 11 jährigen (HP Film 1) und eines das den/die SchauspielerIn im letzten HP Film zeigt. Die Unterschiede sind doch gewaltig. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 11:07, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Blind geurteilt scheint Aylas Vorschlag plausibel, wenn wir hier Schauspielerartikel über einige Menschen bringen, die vor 10 Jahren sicher nicht so aussahen wie heute. --Aragog 16:31, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ja, vom Prinzip find ich das gut, bei diesen Schauspielern zwei Bilder einzustellen, die Frage ist nur, ob wir immer zwei passende Bilder mit den entsprechenden Lizenzen finden. --Amata 16:56, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Also ich kann da auch nur zustimmen, manche haben sich doch stark verängert z.B. der Schauspieler in Neville Longbottoms Rolle. Nur um es nochmal aufzugreifen, sollten es natürlich Bilder sein, die die Schauspieler nicht in ihren Rollen zeigen und ob da viel zu finden ist... --Hauselfe Lilian 17:19, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Google Bilder ;-) da gibt es schon eine Menge, nur ich habe immer noch nicht herausgefunden, welche man nehmen darf *wegen der Lizens* oder so *betrübtguck*... --Hauselfe Ayla 17:31, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Also ich blick bei den Lizenzen auch nicht durch... Wäre vll. an der Zeit, dass das mal einer erklärt der Ahnung davon hat =) *sich fragend umsieht* --Hauselfe Lilian 17:56, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Stimme grundsätzlich zu, auch dem 2-Bilder-Vorschlag. Ich würde nur nicht mit der "unwichtigsten" aller Nebenrollen anfangen. Der Schauspielerartikel, der nur aus einem Satz besteht, bekommt das erste Bild? Fände ich paradox. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 08:13, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Warum sollten wir uns damit aufhalten, ob Schauspieler wichtig genug sind, wenn es die verfügbaren Bilder gibt? Bilder, die die Wikipedia.de verwendet, sind eindeutig verwendbar. Ansonsten bin ich sicher nicht die kompetente Person in Lizensfragen, nach der Lilian (Welcome Back, übrigens!)sich umguckt. -- Aragog 09:01, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Mit den Lizenzen kenne ich mich auch nicht aus. Was aber die Reihenfolge des Bildereinfügens angeht, sehe ich das so wie Aragog: Wenn man schon ein passendes Bild gefunden hat, sollte das auch eingefügt werden. Sonst müsste man konsequenterweise erst eine "Wichtigkeitsliste" aufstellen und die könnte man dann endlos diskutieren ;)--Amata 12:20, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Am einfachsten ist es, wenn man die Bilder von Commons nimmt, da hat man bestimmt keine Probleme mit der Linzenz. Wie bereits gesagt wurde, sind auch alle Bilder von der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia einsetzbar. --Klapper 18:39, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Keine Probleme hat man wohl nicht ;-), aber keine schönen Bilder..... Emma Watson als 11 jährige, © 2001 - Warner Bros. - All Rights Reserved----- können wir dieses Bild hochladen?? oder auch Emma Watson als 21 jährige Photo by Dave Hogan – © 2011 Getty Images – Image courtesy *fragendguck*?? --Hauselfe Ayla 20:28, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Disku 2011 Bilder 2. Teil Sehe den Absatz jetzt erst. Meiner Meinung nach sind wir nicht gerade übereingekommen, die Diskussion ist eher eingeschlafen, da es annährend unentschieden stand und sich kein weiterer beteiligte. Ich bin für einzelne Bilder aus den Filmen auch in den Artikeln zu den Büchern, Aragogs (als Doxy) verstehe ich auch eher in diesem Sinne (Abschnitt 2 seines Beitrages). Fawkes Ansicht verstehe ich nicht ganz, betrachte ich als unentschieden. Dagegen haben sich Rudolphus, Ayla und Amata sich eindeutig dagegen ausgesprochen. Da finde ich ist die Wahlbeteiligung etwas gering und das Ergebnis etwas zu knapp, um von einer Übereinkunft zu sprechen. Auch hier Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 09:15, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Da hast du völlig recht, es sollte auch für alle Elfen und Aragog (noch einmal) ein Denkanstoß sein, dass wir uns endlich einigen, wie wir es handhaben wollen. --Für unserer neuen User sollte es ein Info sein. Also, um es klarer zu machen was tun nun eine Abstimmung der DauerUser=Elfen und es dann als gegeben hinnehmen oder weitere Diskus (die nix bringen ;-) ). Ich bin dafür, keine Bilder außer die neutralen Bilder der Schauspieler. Alles andere sollte der Phantasie des Lesers überlassen sein. --Hauselfe Ayla 09:58, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin auch nur für neutrale Bilder der Schaupieler, sonst aber keine Bilder.--Amata 10:06, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wie schon angeführt, kann ich dies mit der Phantasie nicht nachvollziehen, da es m.E. für die meisten gilt, die die Filme schon gesehen haben. Zumindest geht es mir so, dass Snape, wenn ich die Bücher lese, wie Alan Rickmann in schmierig aussieht. Dazu kommt, dass Rowling am Casting, soweit ich mich erinnere, beteiligt war und wir das Aussehen schon als authorisiert betrachten können. Ich bin für einzelne Bilder in den Artikeln, die durchaus aus den Filmen kommen können. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 10:14, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ich kenne durchaus Personen, die bereits alle Bücher gelesen, aber noch keinen einzigen Film gesehen haben. Artikel ohne Bilder finde ich eigentlich ganz angenehm. Das de.harrypotter hat hingegen extrem viele Bilder, jedoch wird es wohl die meisten Benutzer trotzdem hier hin ziehen. Wer wirklich ''Informationen sucht, geht dahin, wo Informationen sind ;-) Wenn die alte Philosophie in diesen Punkten verschwinden würde, verlören die Artikel an Qualität, denke ich. Tim (SVG) 10:24, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wenn bei Charakteren die Filmdarstellung erheblich von Rowlings Beschreibungen abweicht wie etwa bei Hermine oder Madame Maxime müsste korrekterweise ein Abschnitt rein, in den ein Filmbild und Rowlings Beschreibung des Aussehens gegenübergestellt werden. Ganz kommentarlos einfach die (immer geschönten) Schauspielerfotos in die Artikel zu stellen, fände ich verfälschend, auch wenn Rowling selbst es autorisiert hat. Andererseits kann ich da natürlich nicht kompetent mitreden, weil ich gegen derartige optische Verfälschungen immun bin. Andere durchaus informative Bebilderungen beispielsweise von der momentan vieldiskutierten Acromantula und ihrer kleineren Variante in den Spielen, könnte ich mir auch vorstellen, aber eben auch bloß, wenns eine entsprechende Textergänzung gibt. Wichtig und in der Diskussion oben unterschlagen ist der Hinweis darauf, das einstellende User selbst für ein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Bild haften. Hierfür müssten wir eine entsprechende Lizensvorlage anbieten, denn Bilder ohne Lizenshinweis hier zu dulden und fest darauf zu vertrauen, dass wie bisher nie was passiert, geht nicht. Ebensowenig geht es, die User einfach machen zu lassen und ihnen im üblen Fall dann die Arschkarte weiterzureichen-- Aragog 17:42, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Versteh ich das jetzt als ein "Ja" für Bilder in allen Artikeln, solange die Abweichungen im Extra-Abschnitt erwähnt werden? Nur, damit wir die Stimmen richtig zählen. Dann stünde es jetzt 2:3. Warten wir weitere Stimmen ab. Ich habe ja alle Benutzer, die schon regelmässig mitarbeiten eingeladen mitzustimmen. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 18:10, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::(Die Antwort auf Stephens Rückfrage quetsche ich mal hier dazwischen): Nein, meine Position darf auf keinen Fall als Zustimmung zu Bildern in allen Artikeln gewertet werden. Evtl. könnten Filmbilder von stark abweichend dargestellten Charakteren in den Artikeln über die einzelnen Filme eingefügt werden, beispielsweise unter den Abweichungen von der Buchvorlage in einem Abschnitt "Abweichende Masken und Personendarstellungen" oder so. Wenn Filmbilder sonst irgendwo informativ wären, könnte mans auf der jeweiligen Diskussionsseite besprechen, andere Bebilderungen wie den Ford Anglia oder den Hogwarts-Express (in dem es meiner Erinnerung nach sowieso eine entsprechende Erklärung gibt) finde ich ebenso diskutabel. -- Aragog 16:36, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Also ich bin gegen Bilder in den Artikeln, es sei denn bei den Schauspielern. Für mich sehen die Charaktere in meiner Phantasie größtenteils völlig anders aus, z.B stelle ich mir gerade Harry oder Sirius ganz anders vor als in den Filmen. Man könnte doch bei den Schauspielern Bilder einfügen einmal, wie sie normal aussehen und dann eines wie sie im Film auftreten, dazu könnte man dan den oben erwähnten Hinweis einfügen. Das würde die Buchartikel nicht verfälschen und trotzdem auf die Ähnlichkeiten (oder Unähnlichkeiten hinweisen). Bilder von Fabenwesen oder anderen Dingen einzufügen finde ich unnötig, da sich die sowieso jeder anders vorstellt. Ich finde, wenn wir allzu viele Bilder einfügen, berauben wir die Leser ihrer Phantasie. Und die eigene Vorstellung sollte doch jedem selbst überlassen sein, anstatt durch Medien beeinflusst zu werden. Gerade deshalb hab ich mich eigentlich für dieses Wiki entschieden, weil ich fand, dass es nicht so stark durch Filme und Fremdvorstellungen beeinflusst wird. Grüße --LilianMalfoy 14:30, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, ich melde mich jetzt auch mal wieder, zuerst mal vielen Dank an Steven für den Hinweis, dass hier gerade fleißig diskutiert wird. : Ich finde die drei beschlossenen Punkte super, ganz meine Meinung; da wäre allerdings noch die Sache mit den Schokofrosch- und Sammelkarten. Da die Karten zwar nicht von JKR persönlich verfasst/gezeichnet, aber trotzdem offiziell sind und die Beschreibungen/Bilder ja nicht den Büchern widersprechen, finde ich, dass sie auf den entsprechenden Karten-Artikeln abgebildet werden sollten (so ist es außerdem viel bequemer; statt sich mühsam die Links heraussuchen zu müssen, kann man jetzt einfach die Bilder reinstellen - und der Seitenbesucher erspart sich dabei auch noch einen Link-Klick). : Dabei fällt mir ein, dass es doch eigentlich praktischer wäre, nicht wie üblich die Bilder erst im Wiki zu speichern, um dann intern auf sie zu verlinken, sondern das Bild gleich direkt einzubinden (ich weiß nicht, wie das in Wiki-Syntax funktioniert - vielleicht so wie in HTML ( "" ) : ... da Wikia ja anscheinend keine Urheberrechtsprobleme hat, obwohl die User einfach Bilder aus dem Netz hochladen, müsste doch auch das erlaubt sein, oder? : Ach ja, leider habe ich in nächster Zeit schon wieder keine Zeit für das Wiki, da ich morgen (oder besser gesagt heute, es ist schon nach Mitternacht :-)) für drei Wochen (!) in den Urlaub fahre ... :-( ... Tut mir leid, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich da groß zum Editieren kommen werde ... : Schreibt bitte, was ihr von den beiden Ideen haltet, vielleicht komm ich ja noch dazu, es zu lesen und ggbf. zu antworten ... : LG Fawkes77 ::Fawkes Missverständnis, in der Wikia könnten ohne Probleme alle Bilder hochgeladen werden, war naheliegend. Könnte das bitte nochmal offiziell richtiggestellt werden und auch gleich erklärt, wie es mit den urheberrechtlich geschützten Sammelbildern steht? --Aragog 11:29, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Die Tage habe ich alle Vorlagen übertragen, die für mich wichtig erschienen, darunter auch die Lizenzvorlagen. Für die urheberrechtlich geschützten Bilder gilt in der Regel die Vorlage Bildzitat. Wenn die Rechte bei Warner Bros. liegen, bitte die Vorlage Warner Bros. benutzen. Grüße, Tim (SVG) 11:37, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also, es sieht so aus, als könnten wir die Diskussion und Abstimmung jetzt beenden, es fehlen zwar noch 2-3 Leute, die öfters mitarbeiten, aber wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, steht es jetzt 1 zu 5 für Aylas Vorschlag. Die fehlenden Stimmen können das Ergebnis nicht mehr drehen. Ich stehe mit meiner Meinung sehr einsam da und füge mich der Mehrheit. Zu Fawkes Bitte mit den Sammelbildern kann ich nicht viel sagen, da ich diese kaum kenne. Dazu sollten sich mal andere äußern. Ich bin aber dagegen die Bilder nur zu verknüpfen, sondern würde sie wirklich hochladen. Die Verknüpfungen können sich ändern, verschwinden etc., dann hätten wir Links ins Leere. Das sollten wir von vornerein vermeiden. Zu SVG: Wie arbeitet man denn mit den Vorlagen? Hab ich noch nie gemacht. Da auch oft Bilder von neuen Usern hochgeladen werden, werden die sich auch nicht an Vorlagen halten. Desweiteren könnte SVG mal die neuen Kategorien erklä#ren, welche Sachen da wie eingebunden werden sollen. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 13:02, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Die Vorlage muss ich noch erstellen, die Verwendung werde ich dann in der Dokumentation aufführen. Zu den Kategorien muss ich nicht viel sagen, diese werden mit den Lizenzvorlagen eingebunden. Ich habe Spezial:Hochladen und Spezial:Mehrere Dateien hochladen mit einem JavaScript so verändert, dass, wenn keine Lizenz in der Lizenzvorlage ausgewählt wird, die Vorlage eingebunden wird. Damit sind automatisch alle Bilder, bei denen keine Lizenz angegeben worde, in der Kategorie:Lizenz unbekannt aufgelistet. Einzig ausgenommen sind alte Bilder und Bilder von Benutzern, die kein JavaScript in ihrem Browser aktiviert haben (was aber äußerst unwahrscheinlich ist). Tim (SVG) 16:17, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) (Hallo, habe doch kurz Zeit gefunden zu editieren!) Das Argument, die Adressen der Sammelkartenbilder im Web könnten sich verändern/die Karten könnten gelöscht werden und Verlinkungen würden deshalb nicht mehr funktionieren, stimmt natürlich, daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Also müsste man natürlich alle Bilder ins Wiki hochladen (das könnte eine nicht zu unterschätzende Arbeit werden - immerhin gibt es allein über hundert Zauberer/Hexen-Karten)! Zu den Beiträgen bezüglich des Urheberrechts/der Lizenz der Bilder: #Ich dachte deshalb, dass man beliebige Bilder hochladen könnte, da neben zahlreichen anderen Wikis auch in unserem Wiki seit dem Wikia-Beitritt bereits viele Bilder hochgeladen wurden, die eindeutig urheberrechtlich geschützt sein müssen (ihr braucht euch nur die neuen Dateien anzusehen und schon werdet ihr fündig) und irgendwie niemand etwas dagegen gesagt hat ... #Ich weiß nicht, ob Warner Bros. die Rechte der Sammelbilder hat (aber da sie so gut wie alle Harry-Potter-Rechte haben, wahrscheinlich schon). Neben den Sammelbildern würde ich übrigens auch die Zauberer-des-Monats-Protraits von JKRs Homepage verwenden. Ich weiß nur soviel, dass die Karten aus den ersten drei HP-Videospielen von Electronic Arts stammen, also hat EA vielleicht auch Rechte? #Ich habe ja vor einiger Zeit bei einigen Sammelkarten-Artikeln Links zu den Bildern eingefügt, wobei ich immer auf die Bilder von Unknowable Wiki (Sammelkarten) und Harry Potter Lexicon (Zauberer-des-Monats-Portraits) verlinkt habe (wir sind bei einer anderen Urheberrechts-Diskussion auf diese Lösung gekommen); wenn es jetzt also urheberrechtlich möglich wäre, die Bilder in den Artikeln abzubilden (z. B. mit einem kleinen Urheberrechts-Verweis wie bei der Warner-Bros.-Vorlage), würde ich das gerne übernehmen und wieder die Bilder von Unknowable Wiki und HPLexicon hernehmen. Ach ja, mir ist aufgefallen, dass unser Favicon (das kleine Bild, das von den Webbrowsern meist links neben der Adressleiste angezeigt wird) das Wikia-Symbol ist - könnten wir das nicht wieder das gute alte Favicon von früher verwenden? LG Fawkes77 Zu 1. Ich würde halt eher Bilder nehmen, die schon in wikimedia oder ähnlichem verwendet werden. Die haben dann hoffentlich schon eine Lizenzangabe. Eventuell auch beim englisch HP-Wiki kucken. Ansonsten keine Ahnung zu Lizenzen. Wenn du dir die neuen Bilder ansiehst, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen geringe Schöpfungshöhe (Heiligtümer des Todes), selbstgemalt (Acromantula), von Wikia-Usern, gabs nur zwei bisher nicht nicht gelöschte Bilder, bei denen die User aufgefordert wurden die Lizenz nachzureichen. Wir sind halt ein geduldiges Völkchen und die Bilder wurden auch nich in Artikel eingebunden. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 18:24, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Disku 2011 Bilder 1. Teil Es hatte mal wieder ein neuer User ein Bild hochgeladen. Ich habe Avatar dann mal danach gefragt, wie es bei wikia mit dden Copyrights aussieht. Zitiere: Wie sieht das hier auf Wikia eigentlich mit dem Copyright von Bildern aus? Wir haben um Ärger zu vermeiden immer nur selbstgemacht Bilder zugelassen. Es sei denn es gäbe eine nachgewiesene GNU-Lizenz. Nun hat ein neuer Benutzer das Bild Tonks1.jpg hochgeladen. Dies hätten wir früher umgehend gelöscht. Wie sieht es somit hier aus? --StephenMS 19:03, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das Thema wollte ich mir eigentlich aufheben, bis alle Umzugs-Probleme ausgeräumt sind :-). An erster Stelle: Das ist eine Community-Entscheidung. Ihr macht die Regeln selbst - wenn ihr das weiterhin so restriktiv handhaben wollt, dann könnt ihr das auch tun (und den Nutzer entsprechend darauf hinweisen). Der Umzug zu Wikia gibt euch aber die Möglichkeit eine ganze Reihe von weiteren Möglichkeiten zu nutzen, wie beispielsweise auch die einfache Bebilderung der Artikel (was meiner Meinung nach das Wiki zusätzlich aufwerten würde). Grundsätzlich erlauben wir bei Wikia auch in deutschsprachigen Wikis die Nutzung von Bilder unter der Fair-Use-Doktrin. Wir stehen auch mit vielen Rechteinhabern in direktem Kontakt (sowohl in den Entertainment-Wikis wie im Fall der Lostpedia, als auch in den Gaming-Wikis mit vielen Entwicklungsstudios und Publishern) und durch die Bank haben die gegen die Mediennutzung nichts auszusetzen, sondern freuen sich über durch Fans erstellte Inhalte. Am Ende ist der Nutzer rein rechtlich selbst für einen Bildupload verantwortlich, aber es gab in der gesamten Geschichte von Wikia (seit 2004) und in keinem Wiki (wir hosten mehr als 200.000 Wikis) jemals ein Problem in der Vergangenheit. Vereinzelt bekommen wir Takedown notices - in der Regel dann, wenn urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder aus dem Kontext gerissen verwendet wurden. Mit Bildern einer großen deutschen Rezepteseite passiert das häufiger. Nach einem entsprechenden Hinweis müssen wir ein solches Bild dann natürlich löschen. Das englische Harry Potter Wiki zeigt ganz gut, was man mit Bildern aufhübschen kann. --Avatar 19:26, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Naja, England hat da evtl. auch wieder ein eigenes Recht. Dann sollten wir das mal im Kummerforum besprechen. Danke. --StephenMS 20:33, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Diese Diskussion will ich hier mal starten. Ich finde diese reine Textversion ja ganz schön (ich lese lieber statt zu kucken), aber ab und zu ein Bild, zum Beispiel bei den Personenartikel wäre auch nicht schlecht. Dann sollten wir aber mal Regeln zu aufstellen: #Ist es überhaupt erlaubt? #Sollte die Größe beschränkt sein? #Sollte die Platzierung vorgegeben werden? (In Personenartikeln zum Beispiel rechts oben in der Box) #Beschränkung der Anzahl der Bilder? (zum Beispiel für jeweils 50 Zeilen Text max. 1 Bild, oder Personenartikel max. 1 Bild je Alter) Der Hauptgrund, warum wir so vorsich1tig waren, war ja die Angst unseren freiwilligen Hoster vor Schaden zu bewahren. Wenn Wikia damit aber noch nie schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat, könnten wir großzügiger sein, dann kann Fawkes seine Sammelbilder direkt einbinden statt sie zu verlinken etc. Dann sollten wir vielleicht mal eine Seite mit unseren Regeln machen, die Punkte, die Ayla und ich immer allen anderen auf die Disku-Seite schreiben, Bilderregeln etc. Also Meinungen bitte. Grüße --StephenMS 20:53, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Also, ich fände es schon cool, wenn wir wie das englische Harry-Potter-Wiki viele Bilder verwenden würden, besonders passend wären solche Charakter-Bilder wie die bereits hochgeladene Tonks z. B. bei den Charakter-Infokästen, man müsste sie einfach einbinden und fertig! Mir würde es wie bereits erwähnt auch viel Arbeit ersparen :-). : Doch auf den zweiten Blick bin ich ein bisschen misstrauisch geworden. Jetzt haben wir erst vor kurzem heiß diskutiert, auf welche Internetseite ich bei den Sammelbildern verlinken darf, da wir sonst urheberrechtliche Probleme bekommen könnten, und nun wird einfach ein Bild ("Tonks1") hochgeladen, wo weder Urheberrechtsnachweis noch Quellen bekannt sind. : Okay, es steht "Google" als Quelle dort, aber das heißt nicht viel, Sabriina hat einfach bei Google-Bilder "Tonks" oder so ähnlich eingegeben, sich ein Bild rausgesucht und es dann hier hochgeladen, und Google nimmt die Bilder immer von anderen Seiten ... in diesem Fall (ich hab nachgesehen) vom englischen Harry-Potter-Wiki, das ja auch von Wikia gehostet wird -''' ist das jetzt ein Sonderfall, wegen Wikia?? Oder ist es sowieso ganz egal, woher das Bild stammt und wer der Urheber ist? Gilt bei Wikia einfach ein anderes oder GAR KEIN Urheberrecht?? *leicht verwirrt : LG Fawkes77 12:16, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Fawkes Wir haben ja immer auf eine GNU-Lizenz bestanden, um Ärger und evtl. finanzielle Ansprüche gegen unseren ehrenamtlichen Hoster zu vermeiden. Wenn Wikia, wie Avatar oben schrieb, mit Fair-Use zufrieden ist, dann sollten wir uns nicht beschweren. Ich weis auch nicht, wo die Server von Wikia stehen, ob dies einen Einfluss auf die Verwendeung von geschützten Inhalten hat, weis ich nicht sicher, vermute ich aber. Wenn das englische Harry-Potter-Wiki zum Beispiel die Sammelkarten direkt einbindet und deshalb noch keinen Ärger hatte, dann brauchen wir ja im Grunde auch nicht darauf verzichten. Ich weis aber auch nicht, wie wir diese Fair-Use-Bedingung überprüfen können, somit ist das Bild von Sabriina für mich immer noch strittig. Was Deine Aussage von vielen Bildern in einem Artikel betrrifft, da laufen mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Solche Bilderbücher mag ich ja gar nicht. Aber verschiedene Meinungen sind ja der Grund, warum ich das hier mit allen mal diskutieren will. Greets --StephenMS 13:47, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Nein, das hast du falsch verstanden - ich meinte mit "vielen" Bilder nicht viele Bilder in ''einem'' Artikel, sondern, dass ich es gut fände, wenn wir auf vielen ''verschiedenen''''' Seiten zum besseren Verständnis/zur näheren Erläuterung/was auch immer Bilder einbinden würden (natürlich nur eine angemessene Anzahl von Bildern pro Artikel, also meiner Meinung nach max. 1 bis 2 Stück - :::ich finde es nämlich auch nicht gut, wenn man beim Lesen von zu vielen Bildern abgelenkt wird). :::LG Fawkes77 15:16, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) (Falls ich wieder Fawkes Unterschrift versehentlich abschneide und sie dann unter meiner eigenen erscheint: Sorry, die Technik überfordert mich noch). Zu der Liste habe ich ein paar Vorschläge: #Zu den bisherigen Lizensvorlagen müsste dann noch eeine "Fair Use"-Vorlage gemacht werden, die den obigen Hinweis enthält, dass die Haftung beim User liegt, der das Bild einstellt (Im Artikel über Bilder oder Urheberrechtsverletzungen könnte das ja noch besser erklärt werden. #Es müssten klare Bildunterschriften zu allen eingestellten Bildern gemacht werden (wie z.B. "Daniel R. als Harry Potter., damit nicht der falsche Eindruck entsteht, die Filmdarstellung von Harry sei genauso wie er selbst (zumal sie bei einigen Chrakteren wie z.B. Olympe Maxime deutlich von Rowlings Beschreibung abweicht. Vielleicht müsste in sochen Fällen sogar ein entsprechender Abschnitt in die Personenartikel aufgenommen werden. #Zur Plazierung: In den Kästen fände ich es ok, bei den einzelnen Filmschauspielern auch, wenn jeweils 1 Bild da wäre. Bei einem Ansturm von Bildchen, müssten wir es sowieso diskutieren. --Doxy68 11:54, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) (verkappter Aragog)´ Ich bin dafür, Bilder ausschließlich in Film-Abschnitten zu verwenden, da es es einfach zu oft abweicht. Es sei denn, das Bild stammt von JKR herself. Es gibt einfach zu viele Umterschiede (Hermine als Superschönheit, Harry mit blauen Augen, Neville mit dunklen statt blonden Haaren...--Rodolphus 18:32, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich denke, das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag von Rodolphus ;-), Bilder nur bei den Schauspielern!! LG HP-Ayla 19:09, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Und nur einmal -ein Bild - das der Vorlage ziemlich nahe kommt! -und nicht nächste Woche wieder ein anderes Bild, weil das irgendeinem besser gefällt. HP-Ayla 19:13, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::In den Schauspieler-Artikel fände ich ein Bild vom Schauspieler in "Zivil" ganz gut, aber wenn sie in der Rolle sind würd ich Sie schon in dem entsprechenden Artikel unter bringen, wenn ich jetzt die Bücher lese, dann habe ich auch die Rollen aus dem Film vor Augen. Wir haben bei den Artikeln ja auch immer den Schauspiler mit drin stehen, obwohl der mit den Büchern auch nichts zu tun hat. Wie wäre es denn, wenn so ein Bild unterhalb des Schauspielernamens eingebunden wird, vielliecht mit einem Vermerk, damit es klar ist, dass es nicht unbedingt der Beschreibung aus den Büchern entspricht. Auch bei Artiklen wie Hogwarts oder dem zug fände ich ein kleines Bild aus dem Film nicht zuviel. Bilder die der Beschreibung von JKR nahekommen gib es dann doch nur selten. Greets --StephenMS 19:24, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Und nebenbei: Frohe Ostern Euch allen. --StephenMS 19:26, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Für Characterbilder sollten wir mehr solche Abschnitte haben, wie im Narzissa Malfoy-Artikel. Ich bleib dabei, ein Filmbild gehört in einem buchorientierten Wiki nicht in den Haupt-Artikelkörper.--Rodolphus 19:35, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Da kann ich dir wieder nur recht geben! --HP-Ayla 06:54, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Im Allgemeinen würde ich den Gebrauch von Fair-Use nicht gut heissen. Dass wir nun die allfällige Schuld auf jemanden anders schieben können (Uploader bzw. Wikia), ist für mich kein Grund für einen plötzlichen Gebrauch. Ich finde, wir sollten weiterhin auf freie Lizenzen setzen. (auf Commons hat es genügend Bilder davon) Darum würde ich Bilder von Schauspielern (in Zivil) nur in den entsprechenden Schauspielerartikel einfügen. Gut vorstellen könnte ich mir auch Artikel wie "Hogwarts (Film)" oder "Drehort/Hogwarts", wo einzelne Drehorte erklärt werden mit Bildern von denen. Aber auch Bilder in Hauptartikel finde ich in Massen gut. Dann allerdings nur Sachen aus der realen Welt. King's Cross, Boa Constrictor, Ford Anglia um mal einige Artikel zu nennen, welche gut bebildert werden könnten (einige hatten/haben bereits Bilder). --HP-Klapper 21:47, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mal eine Frage: Warum hast du im Artikel Rupert Grint das Bild rausgenommen? Nach der Diskussion im Kummerforum klang das so, als seinen Bilder von Schauspielern in Schauspielerartikeln in Ordung, sofern das mit dem Urheberrecht klargeht. Entsprechend stehen ja auch in den Artikel Daniel Radcliffe und Emma Watson Bilder. --Amata 18:31, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Upps, das habe noch gar nicht bemerkt. Aber, sag an welches Bild von den dreien würdest in einem Artikel sehen wollen ein Bild von Harry als 11 jähriger oder ein Bild als 17 jähriger??? Ich bin dafür keine Bilder einzustellen, die Schauspieler sind mir alle "zu glatt" und behindern die Phantasie sich die Figuren vorstellen zu können...--Ayla 18:54, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich find Bilder in Artikeln, in denen es um den Inhalt der Bücher geht, doof, weil sie, wie du schon sagtest, die Vorstellung einschränken und außerdem sieht im Film ja vieles anders aus als es von Rowling beschrieben wurde. Aber bei Schauspielerartikeln finde ich Bilder okay, bzw. sogar gut, denn dort wird eine reale Person vorgestellt zu der es eben auch ein Foto gibt. Dabei ist es mir eigentlich egal als Wievieljährigen das Foto den Schauspieler zeigt, Hauptsache es stammt aus einer Zeit in der derjenige bei einem Harry Potter Film mitgespielt hat, denn das ist ja der Grund, weshalb er hier vorgestellt wird. --Amata 19:17, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das sollten wir noch einmal auf einer Extraseite diskutieren. Harry ist in den Büchern ja anders beschrieben als Daniel Ratcliffe aussieht, wie gesagt zu glatt, halt für einen Film "gemacht". WEnn wir hier die These vertreten , streng nach den Büchern dieses Lexikon zu erstellen, dürften keine Bilder hinein, außer vom JKR selbst :-). Aber ich bin gern bereit das woanders mit den anderen Hauselfen zu diskutieren..LG --Ayla 19:30, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Prinzipiell geb ich dir Recht, allerdings ist es nun mal so, dass Grint Ron spielt. Und er als reale Person hat halt auch ein Aussehen - wenn man ein Bild von ihm in seinen Artikel reinnimmt, würde ich aber dafür plädieren, keines zu nehmen, wo er den Charakter verkörpert. Am besten also eines von einem Fotoshooting oder einer Premierenfeier. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 19:59, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das wäre auch mein Vorschlag "zur Güte'" gewesen, ein neutrales Bild/Foto der Schauspieler . Und um klar zu sagen, die Schauspieler machen durch die Bank weg einen SuperJob !! ;-). LG --Ayla 20:39, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich stimme dem Nico auch zu. Bei den Schauspielern ein Bild zu nehmen, wie es aus ner Set-Card kommen könnte. Also nicht in der Rolle, die sie im Film spielen. --StephenMS 10:36, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Disku 2009 ::Nach 7 Abstürzen (die Seite ist mit Krücken absolut unzugänglich) habe ich mit fremder Hilfe ohne meine Sprachausgabe festgestellt, dass es die angegebene Seite zwar so handhabt wie du vorschlägst, aber erstens handelt es sich nicht um ein Wiki, wo sowieso jeder berechtigt ist, alles runterzuladen. Zweitens ist der Text ein juristischer Witz, weil er sich so stellt, als sei alles ok und etwaige Urheberrechtsverletzungen seien höchstens aus Versehen passiert. Gleichzeitig anerkennen wir hier aber, dass alle HP-Bilder, -Figuren und Texte der Autorin bzw. Warner Bros gehören und urheberrechtlich geschützt sind. Es ist also als wollten wir straffrei einen Bankraub begehen, indem wir gleichzeitig eine öffentliche Botschaft verbreiten, wir meinten es nicht böse und würden sofort kooperativ reagieren, wenn etwaige Geschädigte uns belangen wollten. Ehe es für uns juristische und finanzielle Scherereien bringe, sollten die Betroffenen sich doch bitte gütlich an uns wenden... Wir und andere Fan-Projekte leben sowieso davon, dass Warner Bros und die Autorin bei nicht-kommerziellen Fan-Seiten relativ großzügig sind und nicht gleich ihre Urheberrechte auf die HP-Begriffe, -Namen etc geltend machen. Also bleibt es hier bei dem in allen Wikipedien geltenden Verbot, urheberrechtlich geschützte Sachen zu veröffentlichen. -- Aragog 20:36, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich verweise mal auf jedipedia.de dort sind fast alle bilder urheberechtlich geschützt und sie werden verwendet--Remus Ravenclaw 19:40, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Die Yedipedia verweist auf eine GNU-Definition, die nach dem in Deutschland geltenden strengen Urheberrecht, den das HPWiki unterliegt, so nicht gilt bzw. streitbar ist. Es bleibt also verboten, hier urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder einzustellen! -- Aragog 21:14, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :: Also, die Jedipedia sagt folgendes: Sie zitieren nur die Bilder, was nach §51 UrhG (siehe hier) erlaubt sei. Allerdings bin ich kein Jurist und weiß nicht, inwieweit man das Recht auf ein Bildzitat beanspruchen kann – nach reiner Logik sollte das wirklich zulässig sein, aber dass Juristerei nicht zwangsweise etwas mit Logik zu tun hat, erfährt man ja beinahe tagtäglich, gerade beim Thema Urheberrecht. Es kann durchaus sein, dass das nur dann gilt, wenn man beispielsweise eine Abhandlung über den Zeichenstil des Künstlers H. Wieauchimmer erstellt und als „Beweis“ auch Ausschnitte von Bildern wiedergibt. Ich weiß das leider nicht. Für den Fall, dass es zulässig ist, muss trotz allem am Bild dokumentiert werden, wer denn nun das Urheberrecht besitzt, denn sonst ist es Zueigenmachen und das ist definitiv nicht erlaubt. Für den Fall eines Zitates sollte aber dann auf jeden Fall auch die Bildquelle angegeben werden, das bedeutet also z. B. ein Link zur Seite des Urhebers, wo das Bild verwendet wird (nicht zur Bilddatei selbst, wir zitieren ja einen Ausschnitt!), oder eben bei Film-Screenshots ein Verweis auf den Filmtitel und am besten die Framenummer – sicher ist sicher ;-) Drandenken: Zitat bedeutet nicht, von anderen Fanseiten o. ä. zu sammeln, sondern dann wirklich aus den Originalquellen zu zitieren. Bilder können eigentlich nur in 3 Kontexten vorkommen: Aus einem der Filme, aus einem der Computerspiele oder als eigene Schöpfung. Aus den Büchern kann da nix kommen, die bestehen nur aus Buchstaben. ;-) Für Filme und Computerspiele sollte man aber auf Nummer sicher gehen, und mal bei der deutschen Niederlassung des Urhebers (Warner Bros bei den Filmen, auch bei den Spielen?) nachfragen, inwieweit sie das zulassen (alternativ den Anwalt seines Vertrauens befragen, was aber sicher die kostspieligere Alternative ist). Sollte das Bild eine Schöpfung von dritten sein, sollte man auch überlegen, ob es in den Kontext passt und angemessen zitiert wird. Im einfachsten Fall wieder nachfragen. Der leichteste Fall ist, wenn man das Bild selbst erstellt hat: Dann sollte es kein Problem geben, solange es keine Reproduktion ist! Das Hogwarts-Wappen nachzumachen ist z. B. nicht OK. Durchaus aber eine handgefertigte Skizze eines Stammbaums der Blacks (nicht nachgemacht, sondern selbst recherchiert in den Büchern). Die Frage ist aber denke ich eher, ob es überhaupt nötig ist, an dieser und jener Stelle Bilder einzubauen. Immerhin ist die Originalvorlage ein Buch, welches keine Bilder beinhaltet. Der Rest ist später mit Filmen und PC-Spielen hinzugekommen und ohnehin nicht immer „kanonisch“. Das nur mal als Überlegung ohne weitere Wertung, einfach im Raum stehengelassen. ;-) Gruß, --Chaos 23:07, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :: PS: „Keine Abmahnung ohne vorherigen Kontakt“: Das mag stimmen, aber meist bekommt man eine (zu unterschreibende) Unterlassungserklärung verbunden mit einer Rechnung über Anwaltskosten. ::Habe grad noch ein bisschen weitergeschaut und via HPWiki:Urheberrechte_beachten folgendes gefunden: Ausgewählte rechtliche Aspekte der Erstellung von Beiträgen für Wikipedia. Ich zitiere mal den letzten Satz des verlinkten Abschnitts: „Dies sollte aber nur geschehen, wenn sicher ist, dass die Verwendung nicht nur zur bloßen Bebilderung des Textes dient.“ --Chaos 23:24, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :--Klapper 22:52, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Disku2008 Hi könntet ihr nicht Bilder zu den Artikeln hinzufügen? Nein, können wir in den meisten Fällen nicht, weil Film- und Spielscreenshots und Buchillustrationen gegen Kopierrechte verstoßen würden.--Rodolphus 14:14, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ergänzend: Ausführliche Antworten auf diese häufiggestellte Frage findest du im Archiv oder hier. Aragog 22:21, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) Also Sorry aber das stimmt nicht. Wenn du in einem Wiki zudem Bild schreibst: Dieses Bild wird ausschließlich für das Harry Potter Wiki benutzt. Dieses Bild ist urheberrechtlich von: Warner Bro. und J.K Rowling, Time Warner Medienunternehmen und den Carlsen Verlag. K eine Abmahnung ohne vorherigen Kontakt! Sollte irgendwelcher Inhalt oder die designtechnische Gestaltung einzelner Seiten oder Teile dieses Internetangebotes fremde Rechte Dritter oder gesetzliche Bestimmungen verletzen oder anderweitig in irgendeiner Form wettbewerbsrechtliche Probleme hervorbringen, so bitten wir unter Berufung auf § 8 Abs. 4 UWG, um eine angemessene, ausreichend erläuternde und schnelle Nachricht ohne Kostennote. Wir garantieren, dass die zu Recht beanstandeten Passagen oder Teile dieser Webseiten in angemessener Frist entfernt bzw. den rechtlichen Vorgaben umfänglich angepasst werden, ohne dass von Ihrer Seite die Einschaltung eines Rechtsbeistandes erforderlich ist. Die Einschaltung eines Anwaltes, zur für den Diensteanbieter kostenpflichtigen Abmahnung, entspricht nicht dessen wirklichen oder mutmaßlichen Willen und würde damit einen Verstoss gegen § 13 Abs. 5 UWG, wegen der Verfolgung sachfremder Ziele als beherschendes Motiv der Verfahrenseinleitung, insbesondere einer Kostenerzielungsabsicht als eigentliche Triebfeder, sowie einen Verstoß gegen die Schadensminderungspflicht darstellen. DANN kann man auch bilder einstellen. S. www.prisonbreak-page.de unter darsteller dann auf ein bild, unten steht dann abmahnung von blalbla darauf dann kommt das gleiche Kategorie:HPWiki Kategorie:HPWiki-Hilfen